


Catspaw

by Confection



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/pseuds/Confection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dangerous, they said, for a gumshoe to be wandering these ways so late at night. Dangerous, to ankle the beat around dirty streets and dirtier souls. </i>
</p><p>  <i>When you work ops, every egg's a wrong number, but Private Eye Crocker will run the dogs until she finds her mark - or it finds her.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Catspaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribbontype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbontype/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646973) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 


End file.
